fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Vectorman
Vectorman is the titular character from its eponymous series. Wiki Match-Ups So Far Possible Opponents *Sukapon (Joy Mecha Fight) *Mega Man *Pulseman *Rayman Information Background * Age: Unknown * Height: 7 orbs high * Weight: Unknown * Occupation: Sludge Barge Pilot Weapons * Blaster: One in each hand with unlimited ammo. Can slow down decents just by shooting down while in the air and easily blasts weak walls apart. * Jet Boosters: Allows for a double jump. Jets can inflict massive damage to enemies if timed right. * Wave Gun: Fires a five-way spread that can go through walls. * Bolo Gun: A slow firing weapon that can hit an enemy and the ones behind it as well. * Pulse Beam: Shoots small bursts of static pulse. * Laser Beam: Fires multiple laser beams at once. * Energy Shot: Fires a single power laser shot at a time. * Nucleus Shield: Creates a shield which protects Vectorman for a short while before. * Overkill: Fires powerful blasts that wipes out anything on-screen. Was strong enough to destroy an entire fortress from the inside. Morphs * Tank: Turns Vectorman into a tank which can fire missiles. * Drill: Transforms Vectorman into a drill that can break through certain floors. * Missile: Transforms Vectorman into a missile that can burst through ceilings and kill any enemies he comes in contact. * Buggy: Turns Vectorman into a car-like form that break through walls and can ram into enemies. * Bomb: Turns Vectorman into a bomb that wipes out nearby enemies, walls, floors, and ceilings. * Jet: Allows Vectorman to fly around everywhere and ram into enemies. * Parachute: Allows Vectorman to twirl his arms around to make a slow decent and ram into enemies. * Shield: Creates a shield that protects Vectorman for 30 seconds This removes any upgrades he has prior to using the shield and it will disappear if he grabs another upgrade. * Scorpion Tail: Morphs Vectorman's arms into a scorpion tail that protrudes from his back. He can whip his tail to kill enemies quickly and can even walk on lava. * Tick Punch: Allows Vectorman to throw powerful close ranged punches at enemies. Apparently strong enough to break boulders into pieces. * Rhino Charge: Gives Vectorman the horns of a rhino so he can quickly charge at enemies * Tornado: Turns Vectorman into a small tornado that can destroy enemies and blocks he comes in contact with. * Helicopter: Makes Vectorman form orbs on his back in the form of helicopter blades to allow for safe descents. * Roller Skate: Gives him roller skate orbs on his feet, this allow him to move at a faster pace while he shoots down enemies. Feats & Stats * Can destroy a weak wall by shooting at it (Strength) * His Drill morph can break through floors (Strength) * His Bomb morph can wipe out walls, floors and ceilings (Strength) * His Tick Punch morph is apparently strong enough to break boulders into pieces (Strength) * Destroyed an entire fortress from the inside by using Overkill (Strength) * Survived an explosion in the Sludge Barge while it was in orbit and managed to safely make it down to Earth (Durability) * Can walk on lava when in his Scorpion Tail morph (Durability) Skills & Experience * Resistances & Immunities * Faults & Weaknesses * Gallery Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Sega Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Home Console Characters Category:Robots Category:Eponymous Characters Category:1990s Category:Side-Scroller Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength